Бикслоу
и в " "}} , Обложка |height= |weight= |birthday=Год X763 |eyes=Темно-красный |hair=Синий и Чёрный |blood type= |affiliation= Хвост Феи |previous affiliation= Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 443, Стр. 4 |mark location=ЯзыкFairy Tail Манга: Глава 106, Стр. 13 |occupation=Маг |previous occupation= |team=Громовержцы |previous team=Команда Тенрю |partner=Фрид Джастин Эвергрин |base of operations=Первое здание Хвоста Феи Здание Синего Пегаса (Раньше) Второе здание Хвоста Феи (Раньше) |status=Активный |relatives= |magic=Магия Душ (Подчинение Человека) Магия Глаз (Фигурные Глаза) |manga debut=Глава 106 |anime debut=Эпизод 42 |movie debut=Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess |game debut=Fairy Tail: Портативная Гильдия 2 |japanese voice=Yoshihisa Kawahara |english voice=Scott Freeman |image gallery=yes }} Бикслоу – Маг Гильдии Хвост Феи и, наряду с Фридом Джастином и Эвергрин, член команды Громовержцы. После расформирования гильдии, он присоединился к гильдии Синий Пегас вместе с Громовержцами. Однако, после восстановления Хвоста Феи, он и другие вернулись обратно в гильдию.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 447, Стр. 19 Внешность thumb|left|200px|Истинное лицо Бикслоу - высокий молодой человек с довольно выраженной мышечной массой. Его волосы имеют двойную окраску: прическа в стиле индейских племен состоит из длиных синих волос, а там, где волосы сбриты щетина черная. Обладает толстыми синими бровями. На лице большая татуировка в форме распластанного человека. Нижние и верхние ресницы закругленны на концах. Черная печать гильдии находится на языке. Наряд Бикслоу представляет собой плотно-лежащий на нем костюм. Основной его частью является полосатая ткань, охватывающая его тело от пояса до головы. Часть лица спрятана металлической маской (забралом) с восемью отверстиями (это такая предосторожность от его волшебства глаз). Он носит зеленые наручи и черные наплечники с рисунком черепа в центре. Ниже пояса - голубоватого цвета куски ткани с символом "Х", которые образуют юбку. Когда Бикслоу вернулся с Фридом и Гилдартсом, чтобы спасти своих товарищей, его наряд изменился до неузнаваемости: вместо основной полосатой ткани, на нём была одета простая темная ткань с редкими тёмно-фиолетовыми вертикальными полосами, поверх неё, такого же цвета, но уже однотонная, накидка со светлой окантовкой. На голове всё та же металлическая маска (забрало), на которой красуется пурпурное большое перо. На поясе теперь металлический ремень с эмблемой гильдии. Ниже пояса - светло-голубая юбка. Личность Бикслоу очень много смеётся, высовывая свой язык. Он очень любит сражаться, особенно с сильными и способными противниками, остальных он считает мусором. Как Громовержец, Бикслоу очень уважает Лаксуса и был готов уйти с ним из гильдии или же попросить мастера Макарова о его возвращении. Арки Битва за Хвост Феи Сначала Бикслоу как и все Громовержцы появляется в битве "За Хвост Феи", в ней он нападает на Грея Фуллбастера, побеждая его с помощью своих марионеток. После чего нападает Люси. Но Бикслоу не ожидал, что у той появится сильный защитник - Локи. Поначалу Бикслоу не воспринял его всерьёз, но потом сильно пожалел об этом и, в итоге, проиграл ему. После этого стал с уважением относится к Люси и Локи. Эдолас thumb|Бикслоу и другие приветствуют Эрзу Бикслоу и остальные члены гильдии отпраздновали вхождение в гильдию Венди Марвелл и Чарли устроив вечеринку.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 165, Стр. 14 Позже, он и вся Магнолии был засосан Анимой, которая появилась в небе над Магнолией и стал частью Лакримы, наряду с остальными членами гильдии и гражданами Магнолии.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 168, Стр. 13-14Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 171, Стр. 6 Тем не менее, они были освобождены благодаря Мистгану, который вернул их обратно из Эдоласа на Земной Край с помощью обратного процесса Анимы. Он, как и все остальные члены гильдии и граждане Магнолии, не знал о событиях в Эдоласе.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 189, Стр. 12-16 Остров Тенрю На испытании на мага S-класса он был вместе с Фридом, их первыми противниками оказались Люси и Кана. С помощью хитрости, Люси и Кане удалось победить Бикслоу и Фрида. Однако, как выяснилось позднее, они лишь сымитировали свой проигрыш, поскольку чувствовали себя в долгу перед ними из-за событий битвы за Хвост Феи. После этого они покинули остров, но позже вернулись, узнав о нападении гильдии "Сердце Гримуара", и вступили в бой с одним из её членов - Растироузом. Из-за потери сил чуть не проиграли ему, но силы к ним вернулись и они смогли одолеть его, после чего были в защитном отряде острова. Х791 Бикслоу, наряду с остальной частью Команды Тенрю, оказывается спасен командой состоящей из Биски, Альзака, Джета, Дроя, Макса Алорса, Уоренна и Трех мужей из Синего Пегаса. Бикслоу, как и остальные, наблюдал, как показывается Мавис Вермилион, и что это она была той, кто спасла их, а затем исчезает. Он, вместе с другими членами гильдии, позже вернулся в Хвост Феи, где их всех приветствовал Ромео.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 255, Стр. 10-19 Ключ к Звёздному Небу Вместе с Венди Марвелл, был отправлен в битву с Новыми Орасион Сейс. Их противником стал Эригор. Поначалу они проигрывали ему, но позже, узнав, что тот "заплатил" за силу своими воспоминаниями, Венди использует сочетание "Рёва Небесного Дракона" и свою Магию Исцеления, поражая Бикслоу своей добротой. В конечном итоге, они побеждают Эригора, освободив восстановив его память. Поначалу. Венди переживает, что смогла кому-то навредить целебным волшебством, но Бикслоу успокаивает её, говоря, что она смогла "исцелить его душу". Великие Магические Игры Во время Великих Магических Игр была совершена попытка похитить Венди Марвелл, после чего Громовержцев поставили на защиту раненных, чтобы они предотвратили подобные попытки. Затмение Звёздных Духов Тартарос Империя Арболес Магия и Способности thumb|200px|Бикслоу и его куклы Подчинение Человека: Тип волшебства "Кукловод", которое позволяет запечатывать блуждающие души в материальном носителе и управлять ими. Этих "кукол" можно использовать по-разному: атака, защита и даже как транспорт. Они могут спокойно летать и маневрировать по воздуху, а их главная атакующая способность - стрелять лучами энергии, вызывающих большой взрыв. Также, они могут атаковать физически, или что-нибудь своровать/отобрать (например, ключи Люси). Объединяясь в одно целое, сила их атак увеличивается во много раз. Его основные куклы - деревянные, шаманские тотемы с нарисованными лицами и крыльями по обе стороны; но контейнер для этих душ конечно же можно поменять. Обычно куклы всегда летают возле него и повторяют его последние слова. Способность к подчинению человека позволяет Бикслоу видеть человеческие души, и по его словам, он давно подозревал, что Локи на самом деле звездный дух. *'Линейное Формирование': Пять кукол Бикслоу встают друг на друга, образовывая вертикальную линию и стреляет длинным лучом-лезвием. В отличии от простой атаки, этот поражает цель, разрубив ее пополам. *'Победное Построение': Сила этого заклинания неизвестна, поскольку Грей заморозил куклы прежде, чем они смогли что-либо сделать. *'Формирование Икс': Бикслоу скрещивает свои руки, образовывая форму "Х", после чего четыре из его кукол собирается вокруг него в соответствии с этой формой и блокирует любую атаку, идущую сверху. frame|Построение Бариона *'Формирование Барион': Куклы Бикслоу вращаются, образовывая круг. Такое образование создает сгусток огромной величины и силы волшебный луч, способный вызвать большой взрыв по достижении своей цели. *'Формирование Полёта': Все пять кукол объединяются в горизонтальную линию, тем самым позволив Бикслоу стоять на них. Появление в Других СМИ Видеоигры Fairy Tail: Портативная Гильдия 2 Бикслоу является игровым персонажем в продолжении игры Портативная Гильдия. Он доступен после завершения задания. Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou [[Файл:Bickslow's render in GKD.png|thumb|right|170px|Профиль Бикслоу в Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou]] Бикслоу является игровым персонажем. Он обладает следующими Заклинаниями: *'Основное': *'Доп. 1': *'Доп. 2': *'Доп. 3': *'Супер': Fairy Tail: Пробуждение Зерефа Бикслоу вместе с Фридом появляются как мини-боссы. Позже он доступен как игровой персонаж. Он обладает следующими Заклинаниями: *'Подчинение Человека': Стоимость 20 VP, Бикслоу имеет это заклинание с начала игры. *'Линейное Формирование': Стоимость 40 VP, Бикслоу имеет это заклинание с начала игры. *'Формирование Икс': Стоимость 60 VP, Бикслоу должен купить это заклинание в магазине. *'Фигурные Глаза': Стоимость 80 VP, Бикслоу должен купить это заклинание в магазине. *'Формирование Барион': Стоимость 120 VP, Бикслоу должен купить это заклинание в магазине. Интересные Факты thumb|200px|Снизу вверх: Паппа, Пиппи, Пеппе, Поппо и Пуппу *По словам автора, имя Бикслоу происходит от слов "Big"(в переводе с английского "Большой") и "Throw" (в переводе с английского "Сбросить").Fairy Tail Манга: Том 27, Происхождение Имен 2. *Все его куклы имеют имена: Паппа (パッパ), Пеппе (ペッペ), Пиппи (ピッピ), Поппо (ポッポ) и Пуппу (プップ). *Некоторые куклы, которые он использовал в бою с Локи основаны на персонажах из манги Хиро Масимы, "Monster Soul". Цитаты *(Набу Лазаро и Лаки Олиетте) "У меня не должно быть слабаков в товарищах. Не так ли, детки?" *(Растироузу) "From the start, we never had plans of doing this fair and square. Now, we're going to take you down." Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 234, Стр. 12 *(Венди Марвелл) "Порой, необходимо мужество, чтобы бросить товарищей!" Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Bickslow Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Громовержцы Категория:Бывшие Антагонисты Категория:Бывшие члены Синего Пегаса Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи Категория:Требуется Помощь